Thanks, For Haveing My Back
by emraldwheelz
Summary: Taken place after DH this is the story of Harry & Draco's life together adjusting to life married w/ children and watching them as they grow up. Then something happens taring apart the two men who loved each other for so many year...


Thanks, For Having My Back

By:emeraldwheelz

Summery: Taken place after DH, this is the story of Harry and Draco's life together, adjusting to life married with children and watching them as they grow and marry starting families of their own. Then something happens taring apart the two men who loved each other for so many years...

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter all main characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling

A/ N: This story is a male on male pairing between Harry and Draco don't like that sort of thing don't read it hints of male intimacy but I would love a review or two this is my first fan fiction

**Chapter 1: The War Ends**

Harry stood over the lifeless body of his life long enemy Lord Voldemort, panting heavily he lowered his wand. The next thing he felt from behind him was the familiar body weight of someone pushing him to the ground, a jet of green sparks shot just an inch above their falling heads a silky male voice then spoke "Are you ok?" Harry nodded whispering "I'm fine Draco" satisfied Draco stood, Harry stood up as well. As he did so he heard Draco's father speak behind him "Draconious Spencer Malfoy, what is the meaning of this?" Draco looked first at Harry then back to his father "I thought you were smart, the meaning is obvious I saved Harry because I'm loyal to him and the light side" Lucius looked stunned, but Draco continued "For several months now Harry and I have been romantically involved with one another, it was I who warned everyone about the attack tonight" Lucius continued to stare at his son "What?" he said stupidly. Draco smiled "I'm gay and I love Harry Potter, I also want to and plan to marry him some day". This announcement was to much for Lucius who looked daggers at his son as he raised his wand. Harry realizing what Lucius was about to do raised his own wand pointing it between Lucius and his beloved Draco bellowing "protego" a shield burst between Draco and his father, the spell from Lucius wand backfired hitting a Death Eater to his right instead as it bounced of the shield. Harry glanced at Draco who nodded sadly but determinedly, Harry understood the meaning of the nod. That's when Lucius turned his wand on Harry unfortunately for Lucius Harry was faster with his wand and uttered "Avada Kadavra" killing Lucius. The other Death Eaters seeing there second in command dead ran for it, Harry and Draco began to stun them some managed to get away but most fell as they were hit with the two powerful stunning spells.

**Chapter 2: Auror's and Proposals **

In the days and weeks that followed the end of the war and the fall of the Dark Lord many of the Death Eaters where caught and stood trial for their crimes. Harry and Draco where of course acquitted for there crimes, Harry for his use of the unforgivable curses while searching for the keys to the Dark Lords power and Draco for his part as a under age Death Eater, though he'd explained his father had forced him into the life of a Death Eater. It was because of Draco that so many Death Eaters where caught so soon after the fall of the Dark Lord because he willingly gave up there names. Harry and Draco both graduated with honors. To show her gratitude to Harry for killing the Dark Lord and Draco for saving Harry Professor McGonagall who also knew about there relationship let Harry and Draco receive there diploma's at the same time despite the alphabetic gap of their last names. Both boys walked up hand and hand smiling as they received there diploma's. After graduation Harry and Draco bought a flat together in the out skirts of wizarding Surrey and although they were young they applied to the Auror's Academy in hopes of starting to train early. Very soon after they were both unanimously accepted. Harry and Draco would then stand three months later at the Auror's Academy graduation valedictorians for their exceeding expectations during training. Years later Harry and Draco would still laugh about this fact considering there histories before school and at Hogwarts.

That night after the graduation ceremony Harry and Draco had a party with the Weasley's and Hermione as they sat and chatted, Draco watched Harry smiling and laughing at Georges jokes. As if Harry could sense Draco's looking he looked up and smiled at Draco, who softly smiled back as he ran a hand over the small bump in his pocket. After Twenty minutes Draco cleared his throat and stood in the center of the room as it went silent Draco smiled " First let me thank everyone for coming tonight, I also want to thank you all for your support, especially you Harry you really had my back at training" Harry smiled "It was nothing Draco" Harry said he then stood up and kissed Draco, who after a moment pulled away smiling even more broadly as he took his hand from his pocket "Also Harry I was wondering if you'd be willing to watch my back for the rest of our lives by marrying me?" by that time Draco had got down on one knee and was holding open a snitch shaped box inside was an immaculate gold ring set with aquamarine and emerald stones Tears shimmered in Harry's own emerald eye's as he whispered "Yes Draco", who then slipped the ring on the fourth finger of Harry's left hand then took a second identical ring from his pocket placing it on his own left hand He then stood to embrace and kiss Harry. When they at last remembered there friends they turn to them receiving all there proud smiles and congratulations.

**Chapter 3: Adjustments**

A year later Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy married with a ton of very unwanted publicity Draco would swear years later that every reported from every major wizarding Newspaper in the world was at the wedding or at least outside the school where they had chosen to hold the ceremony. Harry in his burgundy dress robes opened so that it revealed his white suit underneath and Draco in his green dress robes likewise opened to reveal a handsome black suit, they stood at the newly erected alter in the great hall of Hogwarts. Harry and Draco had long ago decided it was the only appropriate place to bind themselves together for life. Hogwarts had been there home for sever years, its was where they had met, been enemies and in there last year at school friends and lovers. All there friends from there years at Hogwarts were there Ron stood to Harry's side as his best man and Blaise Draco's best friend stood behind Draco as his best man. Harry looked into Draco's shimmering eyes and whispered "I do" Draco likewise looked lovingly into Harry's eyes as he said "I do" both then took the rings from the pillow that Andromeda Tonks was holding in one hand while she held Teddy Lupin Harry's and soon to be Draco's godson who was the ring barrier for the wedding, placing them on each others ring fingers. It was when Professor McGonagall placed her wand on there joined hands to magically bind them together, that both men were enveloped in a cloud of red and gold sparks there hands glowing. Once the cloud had vanished they turned to Hermione in expectation of an explanation and she didn't fail them as she launched into her explanation that Harry and Draco were in fact soul mates and that the light had been that of a soul joining. Harry and Draco smiled some how deep down they had both always known they were really soul mates they then kissed concluding the ceremony. They didn't have to worry about there marriage in the muggle world because documents were magically added to the muggle documents so there marriage was legal in the muggle world as well. At the reception in a specially built room for the wedding Harry held Draco close dancing to the slow melody that magically floated through the room. When he saw his Aunt Petunia, standing on a far wall looking as if she wasn't sure she should join in the festivities he hadn't even been sure she was going to come to the ceremony though she'd known for a while now that Harry was gay. Harry let go of Draco who followed Harry's eyes seeing his beloved husbands once hated Aunt he let Harry go to her. Harry walked over smiling of anyone who could surprise him after the war it was Aunt Petunia who'd definitely topped everyone. she'd got fed up with Uncle Vernon and divorced him no sooner then she'd heard that Harry had nearly been killed by the Dark Lord once again. She now lived within muggle Surrey with her boyfriend of about a year who after several months she'd got the courage to tell the truth to about her nephews magical powers, what was most shocking to her was finding out that her boyfriend was in fact a squib. Harry greeted her then took her hand guiding her to the dance floor and whirled her around as the music played she laughed and smiled at her only living relative, who still carried a trace of his mother her sister in his eye's. It was at the reception that Draco told Harry s a tribute to the love of his life (namely Harry) that he wasn't going to be Draco Malfoy anymore and wanted to legally became Draco Potter this news earned Draco a kiss like none other they had experienced together. For their honeymoon Harry and Draco stayed on a private island which they had attained with help from Draco's mother who'd forgiven Draco for killing her husband. Harry and Draco had discovered after Lucius death that Narcissa Malfoy had always been the brains of Lucius schemes but had only done so because she was scared of him. For the newlyweds it was two weeks of bliss staying in a huge villa with three house elves to services their every need. When they went home they began the process of adjust to life as a working married couple and work it was because no sooner where they home then they had three dark arts artifact raids in a week because though the Death Eaters were all in Azkaban there were still there dark trinkets left behind. It was a late night about four months after Draco and Harry had married, Harry sat at the table waiting for Draco he hated it when Draco was late, and with each passing moment Harry became more angry not at Draco himself but their boss. Ten minutes later Draco entered the flat; who then went over to kiss Harry, Harry however shook him off Draco stared when Harry snapped "Dinners on the table but its probably cold" Draco went to the table, Harry had been right his dinner was cold so he quickly heated it up and sat back down. As Harry watched him he snapped several more times at Draco "Harry whats wrong with you today your being seriously snappish?" Harry sighed "I don't know whats wrong with me today one minute I feel happy and the next I feel like the next person who talks to me I'll kill" Draco stood wrapping his arms around Harry who sighed again"I'm sorry I was late darling I know thats part of the reason your angry, work was just horrid I was nearly hexed twice during one of the raids at old Mark The Mads house" Harry looked at Draco smiling softly "Ah, poor baby here I am being a ungrateful prat because you were a little later then usual, and you went through hell at work, you need comfort" Harry stated in a matter of fact voice as he wrapped one hand behind Draco's neck, lowering his lips to meet Harry's, not breaking the arousing contact Harry and Draco stumbled to their room Harry working the buttons of Draco shirt open letting his hands glaze Draco's soft pale skin as they went causing the fiery passion that was already taking over between them to run almost blindingly through their bodies. Draco was likewise removing a very distracted Harry's shirt letting his lips and hands do all the talking.

**Chapter 4: Nausea and a Family**

Harry woke on a bright Saturday content to lay there in Draco's arms with no work to do today. However, the contented feeling didn't last as Harry was struck with a wave of nausea so sever it made his head spin as he stood. No sooner was he in the bathroom then he emptied his stomach. Harry sat on the floor holding his stomach in pain as it was twisting in knots. when Draco entered the bathroom he looked at Harry concerned "You ok honey?" Harry shook his head in denial as he leaned over throwing up again. Draco shook his head "Come on love I'm taking you to St. Mungo's" picking up Harry off the floor easily and as an after thought he grabbed a small bowl "This is just in case, because I know you get sick when we floo travel usually" Harry nodded mutely resting his head on Draco's shoulder. At St. Mungo's it was pure Bedlam with people running back and forth and people yelling or squeaking or crowing and even one little boy was whistling through his ears but Harry felt to sick to really notice or even care. It was then that Draco came over. "The healers will be with us in a little while" Harry nodded mutely still holding his stomach even though he didn't feel as sick as before, he then softly pleaded "Hold me Draco?" Draco smiled slightly "Alright scoot up a little" he said as he put his arm around Harry and slowing began to rub Harry's stomach relaxing him. Fifteen minutes later Harry and Draco sat in a clean white exam room when the healer entered the room she smiled shaking their hands "Hi I'm Talia" she looked at Harry's charts "So we're not feeling well today are we Mr. Potter?" Harry nodded still holding Draco's hand "Is this the first time you've been sick?" Talia asked "It's the first time I've thrown up, but I've been feeling nauseous the last couple of mornings." Draco looked stunned at his husband "Why didn't you tell me?" Harry looked slightly guilty but answered looking him in the eye " I didn't want to worry you, you've got enough on your mind with work" he squeezed Draco's hand softly in silent apology, Talia smiled "Alright then Mr. Potter one last question before we start our test." " When was the last time you and your husband were intimate without protection?" Harry sat for barely a minute before the night he and Draco had their first real fight since their wedding they'd been just a little to caught in the moment to think about it, he looked at Talia taking a deep breath "It's been about two months" he stated. "Alright Mr. Potter just a little drop of blood for the test and we should have some answers" Harry smiled slightly "OK but before we do the test can I ask what you think might be wrong with me?" Talia smiled again "of course you can, from what you've told me I suspect you might be pregnant Mr. Potter." "pregnant?" Harry and Draco said in unified shock, suddenly everything Harry had felt in the last roughly week and half fit for him right down to the change in his appetite, which had always been a healthy appetite, only to have gone to almost ravenous with several of his favorite foods but also some of his other favorites now made his stomach revolt on him "alright then just a tiny drop of blood" she said as she poked Harry's finger catching the blood in a small spoon like instrument, "If your pregnant this potion will turn scarlet, much like a muggle pregnancy test" Harry and Draco watched as the drop of blood barely touched the potion when it turned from clear to Gryffindor scarlet. "Well congratulations Mr. Potter" "I'll be back in a few minutes with some things for you" Talia said smiling as she made a note in Harry's chart then left. Harry continued to stare at the potion he then looked at Draco who was watching him carefully "I cant believe it...I'm pregnant" Harry then places a protective hand over his stomach as Draco came closer "You ok?" Draco asked "Ya I'm fine. I think I knew the truth, just a gut feeling, pardon the pun" Draco chuckled placing his hand on top of Harry's "I cant believe were going to be parents already and we've only been married six months" Harry smiled up at Draco lovingly who bent down to place a tender kiss on Harry's lips resting his other hand on the small of Harry's back. A few minutes later Talia came back with a potion prescription to help Harry's nausea and a little book about what to expect in the next few months of a male pregnancy (Harry had learned when he first started to date Draco that in the wizarding world male pure-bloods could impregnate both women and men). Harry and Draco then left St. Mungo's grinning like a pair of Cheshire cats with their delicious little surprise; that they had decide to wait until the big dinner they had planned for two days later to tell everyone.

**Chapter 5: Cats or Bugs Out A The Beg**

The next day Harry was sick almost as soon as he woke up. But because of his potion he felt better in a matter of minutes. Harry and Draco were sitting down to breakfast as Harry start to read the Daily Prophet, setting his mug half way to his lips he swore "Bloody hell, how did that cow find out? Fucking nosy little rat, I can't even go less then a day after finding out for myself I'm pregnant before the rest of the wizarding world finds out too" Draco stared at Harry "Whats wrong?" "This" Harry spat as he threw down the paper and Draco saw the bold headline "The Boy-Who-Lived: Pregnant" with a half page picture of Harry and him leaving the hospital Draco quickly scan the article and looked up to see Harry putting on his traveling jacket. Giving him a questioning look "It's time I had a heart to heart with that cow about evasion of privacy" Draco's eyebrows arched in surprised "How do you plan to do that?" Draco asked Harry smiled wickedly "Well lets just say I"m going to remind her of some leverage I have against her that would get her into a world of trouble." Draco's eyebrows rose again "What would that be?" Harry smiled even more wickedly "In our fourth year Hermione discovered how Rita got all those 'private' interviews, Rita Skeeter is an unregistered animagus" Draco whistled " So your going to black mail her to silence?" Harry nodded "If I have to I will, my private life is not the business of the entire wizarding world." Harry was just about to throw floo powder in the fire to head over to the Daily prophet office when his muggle cellphone rang. Seeing it was Ron and Hermione, who'd subsequently finally married four months ago he answered the phone quickly pulling it from his ear as a practically screaming Hermione answered "Oh my god Harry I just saw the article is it true?" Harry smiled to himself then said in as even a voice as he could muster "Well if you can floo over Draco and I will explain everything." Hermione's answer came quickly and breathlessly "OK give me fifteen minutes I have to talk to Ron before we come over" Harry hung up the phone looking at Draco "Be prepared whirlwind Hermione will be here in fifteen minutes" "She saw the article" he added at Draco's questioning look, "I'm going to write Rita a quick letter" he added a devilish grin on his face "OK I'll be in the living room reading" Draco said as he aimed a seductively playful swat to Harry's bottom, making Harry squeal and laugh. Five minutes later Harry looked at the letter he'd just finished writing:

Dear Rita,

I must admit my surprise at seeing your article in the Prophet today, and that brings me to the purpose for writing. From now on I would suggest that you desist the spreading of stories about my private life without the consent of me or my husband, or I will indeed let slip your little secret that I and my friends discovered a few years ago in the presents of proper authorities. Have a good day.

Sincerely

Harry James Potter

satisfied Harry called for there owl and tied the letter to his leg watching as he flew from the window. Ten minutes later a very flustered Hermione and a rather annoyed Ron flooed over. After hugging both Draco and Harry she gave them one of her classic "I want answers looks" as she sat down with Ron, Harry sighed as he sat in Draco's lap as there was no other place to sit "OK Hermione, yes Rita's article is true I'm due in December; we'd wanted to wait to tell everyone tomorrow night at dinner" Hermione sat there for a full minute shocked silent, once she got her wits about her she threw herself and Harry and Draco saying "If you guys ever need anything, just call me ok and I'll do whatever I can to help" they all turned to Ron who'd been oddly quiet but he was smiling none the less and said "Congratulations, imagine my best mate starting a family before me" Hermione blushed but Harry didn't say a word "Actually Ron thats not exactly true" she couldn't look him in the eye "What do you mean love?" Hermione blushed even deeper and that's when Draco realized too smiling he said "If I'm not much mistaken it would appear that I'm not the only one in this room about to become a father" Ron stared at Draco then at his furiously blushing wife a blush that would of made any Weasley proud. "Your pregnant aren't you?" He asked softly she nodded mutely "Why didn't you tell me?" she looked at her husband then "I like Harry was going to wait until tomorrow night" Ron grinned from ear to ear as he asked "When are you due?" she smiled "Late November" Ron then stood walking over to kiss Hermione who was still standing from throwing herself at Harry and Draco. "Now I feel left out" Harry pretended to pout " I can fix that" Draco's silky voice cooed in Harry's ear, as he captured Harry's mouth in a kiss so possessive both men felt on fire and were gasping for air as they pulled away from each other. They had almost forget Ron and Hermione were there until Ron made a small gaging noise eliciting laughter from everyone in the room.

At dinner the next night Harry and Draco along with Hermione and Ron made their announcements. Even with the article he was surprised by many of their reactions, Mr. and Mrs. Wesley beamed at there surrogate son in the after math of hearing Ron and Hermione announce the arrival of what would be the first grandchild in the family. George of course made fun of the situation hooting and hollering, and making several dirty comments that earned him a slap from his girlfriend Katie Bell and mother. Ginny smiled and congratulated them and Percy and Penelope hugged all four people.

**Chapter 6: Unsure Feelings **

Once things had settle down to a routine Harry finally admitted to his boss Elias that he was pregnant, Elias immediately took him from field duty. In the days that followed Harry really started to miss field duty but he knew it was for the best he now not only had to look after himself but the life of his and Draco's unborn child. It wasn't until Harry was five months pregnant that he began to really show. While in bed with Draco one night he reached over and ran a soft finger up Draco's arm in crystal clear invitation. Draco looked at Harry as he said "Do you mind if we don't tonight? I'm really tired" Harry nodded mutely as Draco turned over never before had Draco refused him. The next day after Draco had left for work. Harry who was only working part time now stared at himself in the mirror, His face and hands were swollen, that on top of his now obviously protruding stomach lead Harry to one conclusion he was a fat undesirable whale, the thought brought Harry to tears. That night after Draco came home from work Harry was mopping around quiet obviously Draco wondered at his behavior until Harry broke down crying "You think I'm fat and ugly don't you? and thats why when I tried to be romantic, you said you were just to tired to do it,because you really didn't want to hurt my feelings" by this time Harry had his back to Draco desperate to control his sobs, Draco looked softly at his husband his heart went out to him he knew this was going to happen. Standing behind him he placed his hands on Harry's shaking shoulders "Thats not true my love, your the most beautiful person I know, big belly and all" for good measure he wrapped his arms around Harry's protruding stomach he then continued as Harry's sobs eased and he began to relax in the arms of his lover "I didn't make love to you last night because yesterday we had seven raids at work and I was tired." "I wanted you so much last night that it almost hurt both physically and emotionally, but I knew I was so tired that I'd never be able to really please you" Harry sighed "really?" Draco smiled softly "Yes" then he smile wickedly in a seductive voice tickling the lobe of Harry's ear as he spoke in a low whisper "But if your up for it I'm more then willing to make up for last night" to prove his point he pressed himself close to Harry's back, who could only shiver in response. Harry then spun around in Draco's arms as Draco caressed Harry tiny gasps and moans escaped, Harry melded their hot mouths together they went from cool to melting in a matter of seconds. They then went to their room not emerging for several hours after. From that day on Harry never believed he was fat or unwanted by Draco ever again and Draco continuously made sure Harry knew how wanted he really was. A few days after what Harry and Draco would refer to as the whale incident Ginny arranged a double baby shower for Harry and Hermione who were now five and six months pregnant respectively and glowing with pride and pleasure as the many gifts were presented to them and many of them where very similar to muggle items for babies some though were quiet obviously magical. Both Harry and Hermione had never had so much fun since their days before work, husbands, and now babies.

**Chapter 7: Hermione's Arrival **

The soft buzz of Harry's cellphone pierced the early November morning quiet, Harry blindly reached for it seeing it was Hermione's number he quickly became more alert and answered. Ron's tense voice answers "Harry its Ron, Hermione's gone into labor were at St. Mungo's" Harry bolted up right in the bed "I'll be there in fifteen minutes" Shoving Draco as he hung up his phone and somewhat yelling his name to wake him Draco sat bolt up right "Something wrong, is it the baby?" he questioned looking at Harry concerned "No" Harry answered as he threw or more or less waddled into his sweats "It's Hermione she's gone into labor; she's at St. Mungo's" Harry watched as Draco laid back down for a minute "ok give me five minutes" he said sitting back up and grabbing his shirt. fifteen minutes later as promised Harry and Draco had flooed over to St. Mungo's as Harry could no longer apperate while so far into his pregnancy (Harry was eight months along now). Harry and Draco found Ron standing in the hall of the maternity ward with a happy dazed and what could only be describes as goofy look on his face. Concerned Harry snapped his fingers in front of Ron's face who looked confused for a second as if he'd just recognized who was standing in front of him, he said "Harry, Draco mate you made it, I can't believe it I have a son" he beamed proudly Draco and Harry congratulated Ron as Harry asked " How's Hermione doing?" Ron smiled "She's good tired as hell but good, we've been here since four in the afternoon yesterday" it was then that a healer came out saying "You can go in now" Ron, Draco, and Harry walked into the private room. Hermione sat with the baby in her arms sleepy eyed but beaming she seem surprised to see Harry and Draco "Harry, Draco what are you doing here?" Ron grinned "Your husband promised them nothing short of tortured pain of death if they didn't get down here" causing them all to laugh, Harry then stepped close to little Fred as Ron told them Hermione and he'd chosen to name him after Fred. Harry saw that little Fred had red hair and the blue eyes of a new born. They then chatted for an hour or two then promised to come back later after Hermione had got some rest. In the month before the birth of Draco and Harry's twins (they'd found out the afternoon after little Fred was born) they prepared the house for the arrivals as well as enjoyed there own lives going on several trips before they knew they'd be tied down to caring for the twins and working. They even went as far as hiring Winky and Dobby as nanny's for the twins of course with Professor McGonagall's permission so Draco and Harry could go back to work after a few weeks with them.

**Chapter 8: New Family**

It was Christmas day Harry and Draco had just finished opening gifts and were now sitting down to a late breakfast, when an owl flew through the always open window with a letter addressed to Draco; who opened it and began to read "Damn it they need me at work I guess one of our operatives just got some information on the location of a huge store of dark artifacts" Harry sighed leaning over to kiss Draco who returned it hungrily. When Harry pulled back though his face was contorted in a grimace, Draco looked concerned "Are you alright my love?" Harry smiled after a second "I'm fine darling your son or daughter just decided to make their objection to their parents kissing known" Draco smiled placing a hand on Harry's stomach " A few more days and we'll actually get to hold them" Harry smiled again "Yes, now get to work before Elias has both our hides hanging on his wall" Draco chuckled, kissing Harry one more time then left, as Harry closed the door he grimaced again.

Draco stood outside a vast manor house his hair hung in sweaty locks to his forehead he smiled as he whipped it away remembering how when he'd been younger he never would have been caught with his hair like this. he then smiled too as he saw his best friend and field partner Blaise approaching him, he greeted Blaise who returned his greeting then handed him a letter saying "This just came for you I think it's important, because the owl who delivered it bit me" rather irritated he showed Draco the gash in his thumb. Draco recognized Hermione's hand writing so he tore open the letter and read the single obviously hastily written line:

Harry's in labor were at St. Mungo's

Draco swore, thinking as he walked in the direction he'd last seen his boss, why hadn't he stayed home he'd seen the look on Harry's face when he'd left. When he found Elias he told him about Harry and said he had to get to the hospital Elias let him go without a second glance. Draco apperated to the hospital met almost immediately by Ron and Hermione "What happened?" was the first thing out of his mouth as he walked with Hermione in the direction of Harry's room "we were at your house having tea with Harry when his water broke" Draco shook his head "Damn it, I knew I should of stayed home with Harry, I knew he was so close to his due date" Hermione looked compassionately at him "There was no way you could of known it would happen today" they'd stopped in front of a door in the maternity ward "Go on Harry's in there he's been asking for you for the past 20 minutes." Draco walked in Harry was laying on the bed his face red and contorted with pain, then it eased slightly as the pain subsided. Harry heard the door close and looked up at Draco smiling "Dra..." Harry was cut off as he was hit with another contraction. Draco came closer to hold Harry's hand until the pain eased. "You came" Harry slightly moaned but he was still smiling, Draco kissed his already sweaty forehead "Of course I did I wasn't staying at work knowing you were here giving birth to the twins" Harry smiled but gripped Draco's hand trying to not break it into a billion pieces as another contraction raked through his body.

In the waiting room of the maternity ward sat Hermione and Ron with their son, as well as Remus, and Tonks and their own son Teddy who was also Harry and Draco's god son. When they heard Harry's scream of pain Ron looked at Hermione "Sounds like Harry's having a hard time in there" Hermione and Tonks chuckled as she said "Sounds no worse then I'm sure it sounded when Tonks or I gave birth to our sons" Ron looked at her dubiously "If you say so, I'm still just worried Harry's my best friend after all" Remus stood holding Ron's shoulder "I'm sure Harry's fine he's a strong young man, you know as well as anyone just how many near death experiences he's survived, it wouldn't surprise me if he's already had one a the twins." Remus was nearly correct Harry was in the last throws of delivering the first baby he tried to think of anything but the constant pain until the doctor announced "Its a girl" Harry flopped back on the pillow knowing he'd only be able to rest for a minute or two. Then the delivery healer after handing off Harry and Draco's daughter to another healer came over and asked "Are you ready Mr. Potter?" Harry groaned "I can't do it, I just can't" Draco looked softly at Harry as he said "Yes, you can Harry you've survived so many near death experiences and you just gave birth to our beautiful daughter" Harry looked at him as he continued " Can you sit up and forward for me a little more?" Harry did as he was asked groaning slightly as Draco scooted behind him his legs on either side of Harry's body "OK love lay back" Harry did as he was asked again and was comforted by the strong presents of Draco's whole body supporting him as he began the struggle to deliver the second baby. Two pain filled hours later Harry gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Draco kissed the top of Harry's sweaty head smiling he said "You did it, now we have two beautiful children, I love you so much Harry" who contentedly murmmered "Love you too" as the healer brought over the twins, Harry and Draco smiled both babies had silvery black hair, and despite there new born status had blue and green eyes. As Harry held his son in his left arm and daughter in his right arm he knew exactly what he wanted to name each "I think I know what I'd like to name them" he told Draco, who smiled "What love?" Harry took a some what painful deep breath before he spoke "I want to name our daughter Lilian Narcissa Potter and we can call her Lily for short" Draco grinned "I love it, and I think mother will too," "OK now what about our little stud over here?" he said running a gentle hand over the top of his sons head "I want to name him Scorpius James Potter" "That's perfect" said Draco "But why Scorpius?" Harry smiled "Because I remembered when we first started dating you told me about your favorite uncle Scorpius I believe your exact words about him where 'only sane one in my bloody family didn't give a crap about blood lines' or at least it was something to that effect" Draco kissed his forehead "Thank you Harry uncle Scorpius was a very important man in my life before the Dark Lord killed him" Harry nodded "Your welcome" he said sleepily, as he drifted off to sleep Draco put the twins in the large crib next to Harry. He then left the room to find everyone else in the waiting room, Remus saw Draco first, Draco smiled as Remus stood up asking "How's Harry?" everyone stared expectantly "Harry's fine as are our son and daughter" Remus hugged the young man who said "Thank you Remus" then everyone else took turns hugging and congratulating Draco. "Why don't you guys go home and get some rest? Harry's going to be resting for at least a few more hours" they all declined the offer saying they were contented to stay their and talk with each other.

Several hours later Harry woke as a smiling Draco stared at him, Harry smile and chuckled as he said "It's that look that got us here in the first place" Draco smirked " You loved every minute of it and you know it" Harry sighed "That I did" Draco continued "There's a few people here who would like to meet the newest members of the Potter family" he then stood and open the door and in came all the Weasley's with Remus and Tonks, and Hermione, along with little Fred and his god son Teddy. Harry watched proudly but protectively as his son and daughter were passed around and fussed over Ginny then looked at Harry and Draco holding both the twins in her arms she asked "What are their names?" Draco and Harry grinned "Well the little princess in your left arm is Lilian Narcissa Potter we plan to call her Lily for short, and the little prince in your right arm is Scorpius James Potter" "Those are really great names" Ginny said and then everyone murmured there agreement, after a little more ideal chit chat, everyone left for Harry to get some more sleep. Two day's later Harry went home and Draco and him began to create many memories of safely raising the twins, in a world without the influence of the Dark Lord many of those memories would involve one a the twins usually Scorpius getting his hands on one of his dad's wands.

**Chapter 9: Hogwarts Again**

Harry was in his study finishing his auorors report when he heard the door slam excitedly and he heard even more excited footsteps running in the direction of his study. A moment later in came his eleven year old son Scorpius waving a familiar letter in his hands, Harry beamed "I take it your acceptance letter came?" Scorpius nodded vigorously "I can't believe it I'm so excited, I finally get to go to Hogwarts this year" Harry smiled "I know son dad and I are very proud of you" he said as he came over to hug the son who was very much Harry's boy, Scorpius had the same skinny small build but Harry was sure he'd be a great seeker if all the quidditch posters in his room were any indication as to his sons future, that and the small flying lessons Draco and Harry had given him, he had skills and natural abilities for flying and quidditch that not many eleven year olds could hold a candle to. This fact always made Draco laugh, and say it would be a miracle if there wasn't a second Potter getting on the house team before the school rules would usually allow. Scorpius also had Harry's humble but loyal qualities he was both brave and smart While his daughter Lily was quiet and reserved like Draco her eye's had even turned more icy blue then Scorpius. It was then that said daughter entered with a smug smile on her face, she too was holding an identical letter with the Hogwarts seal, it was then that another round of hugs and congratulations were in order. They then made the customary two or three trips to diagon alley for the twins school supplies and more then once Harry and Draco had to drag Scorpius from the quidditch shop while Lily had to be Dragged from Flourish and Blots.

**Chapter 10: First Love**

On the Morning of September first the Potter house was a beehive of chaotic activity with people running up and down stares shouting at each other; even after doing this for five years now (the twins were now fifteen). It was Harry's turn to shout now as he called up the stairs "Scorpius, Lily, dad and I are leaving in five minutes with our without you". Two minutes later the twins came down stairs panting as they'd drug their heavy trunks down. Harry looked at Lily, "You found all your Slytherin ties I hope?" she nodded " I'm hoping you found your Gryffindor ties as well?" he said nodding at his son who shook his head in an affirmative response adjusting his new Nimbus 3000. Harry still chuckled at the fact that his children had ended up in once rival houses, the same houses he and Draco had been in. "Alright lets go, were already five minutes late" Harry grabbed Scorpius arm, as Draco grabbed Lily's. Harry and Draco had side along apperated the twins to the alley across the street from Kings Cross station. As they stepped through the barrier to platform 9 ¾ the twins shot off in opposite directions in search of their way word friends. Harry who was standing not to far from Lily suddenly noticed the muggle attire she'd chosen to wear, she was wearing her favorite forest green sweater with a matching head band. Harry too noticed that instead of giving her friend Minnie her full attention she was staring at a group of boys not far from her, the group consisted of Scorpius, Fred, and Harry and Draco's god son Teddy who was now sixteen. A moment later Teddy had caught Lily's eye and had politely excused himself from the boys and walked over to Lily "Wow, lily you look absolutely amazing" she giggled blushing and quietly said "thank you for the compliment Teddy" he smiled shyly "It's my pleasure, by the way Lily would you like to share a compartment with just me on the train?" her smile and blush deepen "Sure" she said then Teddy turned his attention to Harry and Draco whom he didn't know had heard the conversation "Hi Uncle Harry, Uncle Draco" they grinned exchanging greetings and began asking the usual questions. Teddy then went over to his parents who came to stand next to Draco and Harry after a few minutes of chatting with Lily, "We should be back in a couple minutes" Teddy said as he grabbed both his trunk and to Lily's pleasure and surprise her trunk as well proving just how strong Teddy was and headed in the direction of the train. Five minutes later a very sick looking Scorpius was at his parents side. It was Draco who first noticed the look on his sons face "whats wrong Scorpius?" he shuddered "Lily and Teddy are..." he looked to disturbed to even finish the sentence "What are they doing?" he asked concerned for his daughter more so then his what hoped was his very trustworthy god son by marriage, Scorpius seem to have trouble spitting the words out but finally he said "They're...they're in one of the compartments snogging each other" Harry and Draco took one look at each other at their sons declaration and cracked up "Finally!" Draco chuckled " I knew it I believe you owe me 10 gallons now Mr. Potter?" said Harry "I prefer to work off my debts in a more physical manner" said Draco a glint of mischief in his eye making Harry blush as he turned back to his very scandalized looking son "Scorpius, you should know better then anyone as Teddy's best friend that he's had a crush on your sister for nearly two years now, and that it was just this summer Lily began to like Teddy back" Scorpius looked crest fallen "I know, I know but I just hate seeing my best friend snogging my sister" Draco looked at his son "Your going to have to get use to it now" Scorpius nodded "Yes dad" it was then that the train whistle blew and Harry, Draco, and Scorpius walked toward the doors of the train to share one last hug with Teddy, Fred, Lily, and Scorpius. Harry noticed that even as Teddy hugged Harry his hand still firmly remained locked with Lily's and it was then that he whispered "Take good care of my daughter Teddy, I shouldn't have to tell you how special she is" Teddy nodded as Harry stood back, he and Draco then watched as the train disappeared around the corner and then apperated home. Once Harry was over the nauseous feeling of apperateing he gave a wicked grin to Draco "Now I do believe you mention something about physically paying off your debts?" the grin broaden "shall we negotiate that payment?" Draco's mouth quirked into a small smile "Only if you insist" Draco could practically see the devil horns on Harry's head as he said "Oh, I do insist" as he wrapped a vice like grip around the blonds waste, locking their lips together, turning off any and all coherent thought to Draco's brain but the feel of Harry's lips and body pressed against him, after several pleasantly torturous moments Harry let his mouth leave the heat of Draco's "I think this method of payment will do quiet nicely" Draco chuckled as his lips were once again claimed by the raven haired man, and as Draco hands slipped into the back pockets of Harry's jeans pressing their hips more closely together.

**Chapter 11: The Wedding, Engagement, and Anniversary**

Harry was standing in the large widowed dressing room as sun poured in, he was watching as his daughter Lily put the finishing touches to her white dress robes and vale. Harry still couldn't believe he was about to give his daughter in marriage to his god son Teddy or that it had only been six months since Teddy had approached them to ask their blessing to marry their only daughter. Draco and Harry had said yes almost at once knowing Teddy would make a very good husband for Lily, and they could easily see the obvious love he felt for her. Harry then turned a loving eye on his husband, today not only marked the start of their daughters married life, today also marked the day that he and Draco had made a vow to love,honor, and cherish one another. Harry looked back to then in his minds eye knowing he loved Draco even more now then he had twenty years ago. Harry couldn't imagine his life with out Draco or the twins. His thoughts were interrupted when Lily patted him on the arm saying "I'm all done daddy" Harry smiled as she did a little Pierrot for him he'd always been daddy to Scorpius and Lily while Draco had simply been dad. Harry took her right arm as Draco took her left, he then took his free hand and pointed his wand at the door they would enter the ceremony through it turned forest green and opened as a cue to the band to start playing. Once they reached a beaming Teddy Harry kissed Lily's cheek then Draco did the same and sat down. Harry then turned his attention to his son and his girlfriend Rose Weasley the middle child of Ron and Hermione, she was absolutely beautiful with dark auburn hair and a very light smattering of freckles across her nose like her father. Harry smiled he knew it wasn't going to be long before Scorpius and Rose where standing where Lily and Teddy now stood.

Flashback:

Harry stood in the park with Draco watching his son and Rose have a quiet luncheon together "How long do you think it will be before were repeating lily's wedding next week with Rose as the bride and Scorpius for the groom?" Harry asked Draco stood quietly for a moment then said "Probably not for two or three more years after all Rose only graduated a year ago and is still adjusting to her job at the ministry" Harry smiled "I don't know but I have a feeling those two will be making us repeat next week within a year" he sighed then said " How about we make a wager if they marry or becoming engaged within a year you take me on a second honeymoon to Paris, and if they don't we can go on vacation to Romania like you wanted?" Draco smiled "I think I can handle that, your on Potter" he said kissing him. The day before Lily's wedding Harry sat in his study much like the day the twins had got there acceptance letters to Hogwarts, when Scorpius who though he had his own house he still frequently visited walked in. Harry hugged him and could see he was being rather nerves as Harry directed him to the small sitting area Harry knew his son well enough to know that when Scorpius was ready he would talk so they sat in silence for five minutes. Scorpius then cleared his throat as Harry prepared for a heart to heart with his son "Daddy you know I love Rose very much and well I wanted to explain to you why I couldn't be at breakfast this morning you see long ago Rose told me that if I really meant it and wanted her to be my wife I'd have to ask her parents blessing, so that's where I went this morning to get their blessing because I want to ask her to be my wife some time during the reception at Lily's wedding" Harry beamed "What did Ron and Hermione say?" Scorpius seem to relax a little as he smiled "They're ecstatic they said they'd give their blessing if you and dad had no objection" Harry smiled "Well I have no objection to it, and if you like we can call dad in here he's just in the living room" Scorpius took another deep breath then nodded, Harry went to the door calling for Draco, who entered looking slightly confused until Harry said "There's something out son would like to ask you" Draco looked at Scorpius who spit out the point right away "Dad I want to ask your blessing to get married to Rose" Draco stood silently for a moment Scorpius eyes pleading with him to say yes, Draco then grinned as he said "What answer would have me give but yes? Rose is a wonderful girl" Scorpius seem to relax even more with both his fathers blessing to marry the girl who'd he lay his life on the line for any time any place, he then hugged Draco who said "Have you picked out a ring yet?" Scorpius had to good grace to look guilty "No, I haven't I was going to wait until I had everyone's blessing to even ask her before I went to buy the ring" Draco and Harry smiled "Well son I have an old family heirloom a ruby ring to be exact that I think will look very amazing on Rose" Draco then raised his wand and said "accio ruby ring" a moment later a small red velvet box zoomed to Draco's outstretched hand "There has been few outside the Malfoy family who has ever worn or been allowed to keep a single piece of the Malfoy jewelry, in fact Harry is the only one with his wedding band who's kept it for more then a few hours if not a few days" he then open the box showing what Harry and he was sure Scorpius believe to be the biggest natural ruby either one a them had seen. "It belong to my Great-Great grandmother" Draco added fondly "It's perfect" Scorpius breathed "I'm glad you like it make sure you take good care of it till it's on your young ladies finger tomorrow night" handing Scorpius the box.

End Flash Back

Harry watched Teddy kiss Lily at the reception, he then watched again as Rose and Scorpius danced closely together and close to him and Draco. Harry then stood offering his hand to Draco sweeping him into his arms and on to the dance floor. Scorpius was not oblivious, his parents were dancing near him and Rose on his left and Roses parents were dancing to his right. He knew they were hoping he'd ask Rose now he chuckled to himself deciding not to disappoint them. Looking down at Rose her head was resting on his chest, he spoke in a whisper so as not to scare her "Rose sweety" she looked up at him sleepy eyed and content "Hmm" Scorpius froze for a second suddenly nerves he tried to clear his stuck throat "Rose I'm sure you know I was at your house yesterday morning..." she smiled "Yes, I know daddy said you had some business questions for him, and because I was asleep still you decided not to stay" Scorpius chuckled "Thats not exactly true, I did have a question for your father, but it wasn't about ministry business" she looked confused "I went to ask him the question you told me when you were sixteen, I had to ask if I ever really meant it" she looked shocked as realization dawned on her, he was reaching into his pocket and getting down on one knee still holding her hand tears of surprise shimmered in her brown eyes as Scorpius said "Rose Bell Weasley would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" the tears finally fell as he open the box and he slip the ring on her finger as she fell to her own knee's screaming "Yes!, Yes!, Yes!" after a moment of hugs and kisses both sets of parents converged on their children and congratulating them. A little while later Harry was asked to make a toast, he raised his glass "First to my daughter and her new husband my god son Teddy may your lives be filled with light, love and laughter" Lily and Teddy beamed "Next to my son and his fiancée Rose" there were murmurers of surprise, then Lily got up throwing herself at her brother and Rose, she then sat back down sheepishly, so Harry continued "Thanks for putting us on a course to repeat tonight" he laughed, he then turned to his beloved Draco eye's welling with love and emotion he said "And to you Draco today may mark the beginning of our daughters life married to our god son, and it may mark the start of our sons engagement, but more importantly today marks the day I pledged my life and heart to you, making a vow to love, honor, and cherish; it was a vow many people never thought we'd so freely make back then especially in our early days of school, but to me that vow I made in the great hall of Hogwarts twenty years ago holds no more true then it does now I love you even more now then I did back then, I honor the love you show me, and I cherish your life and the memories we've created since the day we married" he then bent to sit down and Draco leaned over kissing Harry's cheek "I love you too Harry" he whispered before sitting back. The next day Lily and Teddy left for their honeymoon in Australia. A month later as agreed in there bet Harry and Draco left on a second honeymoon.

**Chapter 12: A Promise Kept To The Very End**

Harry stood outside a old manor watching as Draco gave orders to several younger auror's. Once again as if Draco could sense Harry's gaze he looked up his eyes roving every inch of Harry's body, Harry's only response was an obvious shiver of want; Harry chuckled Draco would pay for that later when they both got home, even after forty years of marriage Draco had the power to make Harry a horny teenage with just one look all over again. Harry then watched as four Auror's drug a screaming young man from the house. Even years later Harry wasn't exactly sure how what happened next went down. But the next thing Harry knew Patrick Parkinson (son of Pansy Parkinson) had broken free of the auror's grabbing one of there wands, he'd stunned all four before anyone could get near enough to him, he then turned his confiscated wand toward Harry. Harry went for his wand as Patrick began to utter his spell, which shot from his wand and was so powerful it sprawled the person on the ground who'd stepped in front of Harry and the spell. Harry looked down realizing as his heart clinched and the air from his lungs left him that the person who'd stepped in front of him had been Draco, his breathing was labored as Harry fell to his knee's and gingerly scooped Draco into his arms. He then yelled for Ginny who had become a field healer as Draco spoke "It's nice to know I had your back for once" Harry smiled ruefully "you always have Draco" he shuddered softly as he quietly reassured Draco that he'd be ok, he said it partly for himself, Draco had been hit in the chest with an extremely powerful crucio curse, Harry was smart enough to remember what madam Pomfrey had said about crucio curses and advanced age when professor McGonagall had been hit in Harry's sixth year, if Ginny didn't get here soon Draco might not make it and from the sound of his breathing Harry was worried he wouldn't. Draco then spoke, his voice was even quieter his breathing sounded almost painfully labored "I love you Harry, remember I always will have your back" he then lifted a shaky hand to behind Harry's neck forcing his face downward to meet Draco's soft warm and welcoming lips. Harry kissed Draco with a passion and desire he'd never knew was between them echoing every feeling he'd felt in there forty years of marriage in that single kiss, as Harry lost his ability to breath he felt Draco's grip slacken on the back of his neck, not wanting to but knowing he had to Harry lifted his head just in time to see the light in Draco's eye's die as he breathed his last. It was right then that a panting Ginny came running to Harry and Draco's side it took her only a moment before she looked at Harry unshed tears shimmering in her eyes "I'm sorry Harry he's gone" Harry let out a heart wrenching sound like a wounded animal crying for a moment until the hate and anger he felt took over. Gently he laid down the lifeless body of the man he'd loved on the ground taking up his discarded wand, he ran in the direction the auror's had finally dragged Patrick as Harry marched forward his face was contorted in rage and grief it was Blaise who stepped between Patrick and Harry even though he'd of liked to do very much the same as what he knew his best friends husband intended to do. He wasn't going to let Harry throw away his life while in a state of grief. Taking Harry's arm he said "No Harry its not worth it" Harry didn't seem to hear him as he screamed "Let me go Blaise I want that bastard to pay for this now forget the dementors forget Azkaban" Blaise practically had to scream at Harry to get him to listen "Harry, don't Draco wouldn't want you to throw away your life like this, I understand your upset and angry but you shouldn't throw away your life don't worry Parkinson will pay for this I promise you" Harry seem to calm down he lowered his wand, and began to shake as he broke down all over again, Blaise held Harry as he did so he stared at the other auror who had been standing nearby a man by the name of O'Brien "Get Parkinson out of my sight I want him booked into Azkaban and a trail date set for him within the hour understood." O'Brien nodded and grab a magically tied up Parkinson apperateing from the scene.

Two weeks later Harry along with the twins, their spouses, and the grandchild had a service for Draco as he sat there Harry couldn't help but think about his life with Draco, and how they'd started as bitter enemies only to learn in their seventh year they wanted more then rivalry between them. Harry thought with an air of sentimentality about the first time Draco had said the three words that had meant the world to Harry and how on that same day he'd promised to have Harry's back in everything they did together for better or worse.

Flash Back:

Harry was in his seventh year, he was walking to potions when bright blue sparks flew within an inch of his left ear, he spun around wand drawn and faced a smirking Pansy "Where are your friends Potter, they run off like the cowards I know they are?" Harry snarled at Pansy; when I silky voice answered in declaration "Wrong Pansy his friend is right here" Draco had his wand pointed at Pansy, Pansy roared with laughter as she spoke "Oh Draky don't be such a tease" Draco scowled "I'm not joking you bubble headed cow, I'm not or have I ever been your boyfriend I don't care if our parents want us to marry, who do you think stupefied you last week when you tried to hex Harry?" Pansy stared "You did that, but why?" Draco turned a soft eye to Harry then glared at Pansy "Because I don't like to see the people I love get hurt" Pansy looked stunned but only for a second as she raised her wand hate spitting from her eyes "Sectumsempra" she screamed. Harry and Draco dived around the corn as the spell shot barely an inch above Draco falling head. Draco aimed his wand around the corn barely glancing around the corner as he bellowed "Stupefy" it was merely seconds later that Harry and Draco heard the heavy thud of Pansy's body hitting the stone floor. Harry stared at Draco "You really shouldn't of done that Draco, now she's going to tell the whole school, which will eventually leak to the Dark Lord" Draco looked softly but determinedly at Harry, taking his hand in his own "I don't care anymore Harry I'm sick I've hiding how I feel about you from everyone. I'm sick of watching that Weasley girl try to throw herself at you every chance she gets. I want the world to know your mine and mine alone and how much I love Harry Potter and that I'm willing to do anything to protect him" Harry stared shocked "Draco, did you just say you loved me?" Draco smiled a little "Yes" Harry smiled back "Why didn't you tell me?" Draco's smile faded "I was afraid you didn't feel the same way about me" Harry continued to smile at Draco "How could you think that, this ring I gave you was more then just my promise of loyalty to you" he said raising the hand with the simple aluminum band "This ring was a sign of my love I may of not said the words yet but Draco I do love you with all of my heart" He cupped Draco's face in his hands and bent his face closer placing a tender kiss on the boys lips as Draco pulled away he said " I love you Harry, I promise I'm always going to protect you and have your back in any battle Harry"

End Flash Back

Harry had smiled then, he knew Draco's words were as good as gold. Sure to Harry's words not two hours after the stupefying incident Pansy had told the entire school, and Harry with Draco had received two weeks worth the detention for it but they didn't care they didn't want to hide anymore. Though after a private meeting with both boys Professor McGonagall had warned everyone the next day at breakfast in the great hall not to tell anyone outside the walls of Hogwarts about Harry and Draco's relationship or there would be serious repercussions indeed, no one dared to argue with the headmistress on this point. Most people had accepted their relationship though, it took Ron a good three weeks to acknowledge Harry and Draco as a couple and slowly begin the road to becoming his once hated enemies friend. Harry smiled sadly to himself again as he walked up to Draco green and silver coffin ever more the Slytherin even in death, Harry then softly murmured "Thanks darling for keeping your promise to me all these years, I'll never forget it"


End file.
